We Were Family
by WiseBlondeWarrior
Summary: We were family. Now there's only two of us. She'll be gone soon enough but I'll always be here. I wish I could forget. If I didn't love you, I would be able to forget. Collection of oneshots surround Thalia/Luke, ranging from K-T, from angst to general to humor, for PJO Ship Week!
1. Forests and Furies

Thalia's legs were weak and her steps grew slower as she ran up the hill. She could hear Luke's grunts of pain behind her. Next to her, Annabeth was quietly crying; she knew as well as Thalia did.

They weren't going to make it.

Grover had done all he could to stop the monsters; Grover had been knocked unconscious after telling the tree demigods to go ahead, that he'd be fine. Thalia knew he wasn't.

Luke went sprawling suddenly, his sword flying out of his grasp. His leg had been gnawed on down to the bone by a hellhound a few miles down the road.

"Luke, come on, you gotta get up!" Annabeth said, pulling on Luke's arm. Luke caught sight of Annabeth's teary face and sat up with great difficulty.

"Annie, I'm gonna be okay. Okay? You and Thals just need to get to the top of the hill and you'll be fine. I'm going to try and help Grover," Luke said with a shaky smile. It was a lie, a bad one, and Annabeth knew that. Annabeth exploded in a fit of anger and exclaimed, "Don't lie to me! You are going to get up right now and we're going to the top of the hill and we're going to be okay again!" Annabeth pulled on Luke's arm, small hands stretching out of the long sleeves of the big army jacket she wore.

"Thals, come on, we've got to carry Luke." Annabeth's small voice snapped Thalia back to reality. Thalia pulled one of Luke's arms over her shoulder and started helping him up the hill. Luke leaned over slightly to whisper in Thalia's ear: "We're not going to make it, are we?" Thalia shook her head sadly, her wet black hair falling in front of her eyes.

Along with her companion's footfalls, Thalia could hear the pitter-patter of rain and something much more sinister: the sound of monsters. They had already run into a Cyclops, a sphinx, and countless hellhounds. Now, closer than ever, were the screeches of Furies.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked fearfully. Annabeth was a brave seven year old. She didn't scare easily; that was how Thalia knew that things were bad.

"Nothing, Annie, we just need to keep going," Thalia reassured her. They were almost to the top of the hill when Annabeth screamed. It was an awful, tear-jerking, gut wrenching, painful noise that made Thalia want to cry.

Annabeth was torn from Luke's grasp and into the air. A Fury had her in its hands and was flying higher and higher. Thalia saw Annabeth scramble for her dagger that was hidden in her pocket but Thalia was quicker on the draw. She set Luke down and grabbed her bow.

Thalia was never very good with a bow but it was to be used in an emergency. Thalia's aim went wide, for fear of hitting the little girl, but hit the Fury in the shoulder. It screamed and let Annabeth go. She fell forty feet and landed with a sickening crunch.

"No!" someone screamed. Thalia distantly realized that it was her. Her mind had separated into different parts.

One said, _Luke needs to get to the top of the hill. _Another asked, _What are you waiting for? Kill the Fury! _The last one kept saying, _Get to Annabeth. _

Thalia decided to act on the second impulse. She grabbed Luke's sword and ran towards the Fury who was standing over Annabeth's tiny form.

A fact occurred to her from a distant science class:

_Once a person dies, they start literally shrinking._

Annabeth was so small already.

Thalia charged to the Fury and managed to kill it. Thalia knelt down next to Annabeth who had a nasty red spot blossoming over the back of her blonde head. "She's bleeding, Luke!" Thalia called. She heard Luke's pain filled response.

"That means she's alive! Try to wake her up." Thalia didn't have to; the heavy rain was doing the job for her. Annabeth's gray irises fluttered into view as she groaned in pain.

"My head hurts, Thals." Thalia hauled Annabeth to her feet, quickly explaining that they had to keep carrying Luke.

"Did you get a look at them?" Thalia asked Luke. Luke nodded.

"About ten hellhounds, the other two Furies, two Cyclopes, and a couple of things that I don't have names for. Maybe we should ask…" Luke trailed off, realizing that Grover was off somewhere, unconscious or even dead.

"We're not going to make it." The little voice startled the older kids. Annabeth hadn't made it a question; she said it like it was an undeniable fact and she was right.

They weren't going to make it… but they'd go down fighting.

Thalia unfurled her shield and put behind her head with Medusa facing outwards. It was the best that Thalia could do to keep her family safe. "Go! Get help!" They had reached the top of the hill but the monsters would only pursue the campers unless they got what they wanted. Thalia shoved Luke and Annabeth forwards.

"We can't leave you here alone!" Luke said fiercely. It was one of the things that Thalia liked about Luke: his passion and dedication. Annabeth had started crying again as she said, "Family, Thalia! Family sticks together." Realization dawned in Annabeth's gray eyes that were framed by her wet blonde hair.

"I'll stay here. You go and get help. Someone needs to stay with Thalia." Luke hesitated for a couple of seconds. Thalia stepped forwards and pressed her lips to Luke's.

"Go. We'll be fine," Thalia said as she drew back. Luke nodded and ran off towards the house in the middle of the valley. She could hear him calling, "Help! We need help!" Annabeth made a teasing comment about cooties before they turned to face the monsters.

At the last second, Thalia pushed Annabeth behind her and let the monsters overtake her. It wasn't quite like death as it was going to sleep.

The last sounds she heard were the growls of monsters and Annabeth screaming her name over and over again.

* * *

**This is for PJO Ship Week! July 14th- 20th is for all of you Thaluke shippers.**

**But wow... I almost cried when I wrote this. Soon there might be some fluffiness and this one was really just an intro to the real thing. I inserted a kiss for you guys but that's all your going to get for this chapter!**

**See you all next time with some more Thalia/Luke interaction instead of imminent death.**

**~Warrior **


	2. Confrontations and Cliffs

Someone was shaking her, calling her name. Calling for someone else. It was hard to open her eyes. When she finally did, everything was blurry.

_How long was I asleep? Couldn't have been more than a couple of days. I'm still on the hill. Where's…? _

Everything cleared. The first thing she saw was a blonde girl with serious gray eyes dressed in armor, not looking at her but at something out of her field of vision. Then she was saying, "It… she… just suddenly there…" She saw the girl was crying. Then a boy ran up.

_Luke? _No, the boy had black hair and green eyes. A pair of hooves entered her field of vision.

"We need some nectar and ambrosia!" the boy called. _Where are Luke and Annabeth? Did they get hurt by the monsters? _

Her eyes made contact with the gray ones that looked at her with a mix of emotions: happiness, sadness, regret, horror. _No, that _is _Annabeth. But where's Luke? _

All at once, memories came rushing back at her. Rain… a Fury… the monsters… dying.

Thalia Grace had come back to life.

* * *

When Thalia encountered Luke, she hadn't expected it to be such a scene. She didn't expect to see that he looked in worse shape than she'd left him. His once bright blonde hair had streaks of gray in it and he looked like he'd been to Tartarus and back. Thalia also didn't expect to have butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her like she used to. She knew that her friends were fighting a battle behind her while she just stood there.

"Thalia, please don't do this. You can join me! Think of how much power we'll have," Luke pleaded. Power sounded like a good thing; defeating the gods did not.

"What happened to you, Luke?" Thalia asked, her voice catching despite all she did to stop it. Luke tried to explain again but Thalia couldn't bear to hear any more.

She unfurled her shield and started to press Luke back. They began to fight and it became harder for the daughter of Zeus. The scene was blurred by the tears she fought to keep inside. She didn't want to hurt him; she wanted to hug him and feel his arms wrap around and have him tell her that everything was going to be okay. Thalia knew that that would never happen again.

Thalia wanted desperately to stop the fighting so she called out, "Yield! You could never beat me, Luke." Thalia tried to send a message with the contact that their eyes made. _Please stop. This won't turn out well. Stop! _Luke didn't seem to get the message, for his blue eyes grew colder.

"We'll see, old friend." They continued their deadly dance, during which, Thalia got in a swipe with her spear that created a bloody line across Luke's cheek. Thalia's attention was taken by a cry that rang out across the mountain top. It was Zoe but Thalia didn't have time to evaluate the situation.

Luke had tried to lunge at her while she was distracted so she did the only thing she could do: push him back even further. He was at the edge of the cliff, sword gone, and spear point at his throat.

_One push will do it. One push and he won't come back ever. _Thalia stared into the eyes of her best friend, partner in battle, first love.

_I can't. I can't do it. _Even if Annabeth hadn't pleaded for his life, she wouldn't have done it.

Luke grabbed her spear and Thalia instinctively kicked at him. He went flying over the edge of the cliff. Thalia remembered wildly snatching for anything, a hand, a shirt, anything that could save him. Knowing that she couldn't show grief at that moment, Thalia just sobbed once and went to go and see Zoe.

Percy and Annabeth had to drag Thalia onto Artemis's carriage because she couldn't move. She just kept asking herself, _What have I done? _Thalia witnessed Zoe's death and apology without really feeling it. Artemis urged the others away from Thalia for a few moments.

Once they were gone, Thalia fell to her knees with tears streaming down her cheeks. Knowing full well that she couldn't scream with her friends listening, Thalia settled for screaming into her hand.

Once her throat had turned raw, she got up, wiped away her tears, straightened her clothes, and walked back, looking calm and collected. At that point, there was only one thing she could do for Luke: try not to fall apart.

* * *

**Here's your second chapter of Thaluke angst. I put in more romance and I promise the next one will be different. I'm thinking of something pretty cool.**

**How'd you guys like it? You should check out Tumblr with the tag pjoshipweeks to get your daily dose of Thaluke. **

**I'll do the same thing with the other ship weeks but maybe not as often.**

**I'll dry your tear-stained faces next time.**

**~Warrior**


End file.
